My Mirror Speaks
by erisgregory
Summary: Chris Colfer is comfortable in his world until someone comes along and changes the status quo.  RPF Chris/Damian.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Mirror Speaks  
>Chapter: 16  
>Author: erisgregory<br>Rating: Light R this chapter, NC-17 later  
>Pairing: Chris ColferDamian McGinty  
>Spoilers: noo, not even a little, never happened.<br>Warnings: RPF, real person fiction. Also underage drinking.  
>Wordcount: 2,558<br>Summary: Chris is comfortable in his world until someone comes along and changes the status quo.  
>AN: This fic can be blamed on my hubby for ever suggesting I write it in the first place. Once that evil thought was there I had no way to exorcise it except to write it and that is the true story of how this creature was born. Please don't read this if the idea of Chris and Damian together squicks you out. Just say no.

* * *

><p>Chris was used to his life. Not in a bored sort of way, but in a very humble, very busy sort of way. He was used to the odd hours, the hard work, the crazy fans, even the crazier costars. He didn't mind that he was almost always exhausted as he hit the pillow each night, or morning. All of this, this was like living a fantastical dream. It hadn't always been so comfortable. Mainly due to one particularly crazy costar of his.<p>

Darren came on the scene as this amazingly talented, wonderful fresh and open guy. Right away Chris worked to tamp down the warmth that spread through him every time Darren pulled him into a hug or tugged him by the hand. There were a couple of difficult months there when Kurt and Blaine kissed for the first time and began their onscreen romance. It might have stayed difficult for Chris if it weren't for the fact that Darren was just such a great person. He was great about everything and soon they were friends. Good friends.

After he worked all of the blushing, daydreaming, night sweating, angst out of it, they were really great friends. Once or twice Chris thought Darren must know what went on in his head because he would just randomly stop whatever he was doing and shoot Chris a look that held such support and kindness in it that Chris had to wonder. Darren was gentlemen enough to never actually talk about it. So things got comfortable. Things got simple.

Act, dance, sing, write, read, food, rest, repeat. There were an endless stream of parties and events and interviews crammed into all of it, but Chris was so happy, so very focused, that he learned to just take it all in stride. This peace was to be short lived.

For his part, Chris felt he couldn't be blamed at all for his initial reaction to the events which led to his unraveling. After all he'd never had a boyfriend, never actually been kissed out of character, never even had a conversation with a boy he liked that could like him back. Now he had his career and there was not only no time for such things, but there were no viable options. Everyone he met was either a fan that was in love with Kurt or straight. If there had been anyone else that came along Chris wouldn't have noticed anyway because he was too busy. No, it wasn't his fault. This became a sort of mantra for him.

His name was Damian McGinty. They met in a crowd along with the others that hadn't yet met Damian. They shook hands, Chris was polite, but mostly he was just excited to start filming for the day and that was that. Chris wasn't oblivious to Damian's talent or anything, he'd caught a couple of recorded episodes of The Glee Project, and he'd googled Celtic Thunder once, but it just wasn't that important to him. He was used to his life.

The first thing he noticed about Damian that first day was how awkward he was. In almost every way. He reminded Chris a little of himself just getting started on Glee. He thought maybe once Damian settled in he could imagine them being friends. Everyone else seemed to agree and soon things were warming up for all of them. They had no word yet if Damian would be staying past his seven episode arc, but Chris found himself hoping they would give the guy a chance.

Things sort of unraveled from that point. It started with Chris noticing Damian slack jawed and wide eyed just sort of staring at him from across the set. They were filming The First Time. He didn't have any time to mull this over between takes but his eyes flitted back to Damian throughout the day and almost every time Damian was ducking his head or quickly looking away to the point of being ridiculous. He was making Chris self conscious so he had to just ignore him entirely for the rest of the day. These were important scenes for Kurt and he was not going to be distracted right now. Though he did ask Darren if he had anything in his teeth.

The next run in they had was in makeup. Damian was seated next to him and absolutely would not shut up about this sushi restaurant he had discovered. Chris considered his mood might just be sour because he hadn't yet finished his first diet coke of the day and was still groggy, so he just listened as politely as he could and then headed off to set.

After that things just became almost impossible. Damian blushing at him at craft services, Damian asking to run lines (they didn't even have lines that anyone could hear), Damian just everywhere. It might have been cute in any other circumstance but all Chris could focus were the suspicious giggles that now seemed to follow him around set. This was ridiculous.

Thankfully Darren kept the peace and never brought up the fact that Chris basically had a stalker. If he had Chris might have snapped because the whole thing was just not funny. Not even a little.

Chris was having a particularly cranky morning when he finally did snap, just a little, at Damian who was doing that staring thing again. "What?" Chris asked him, his voice just a little louder than he'd expected.

"Uh, nothing, I'm. Nothing. Sorry." Damian stuttered and then flushed bright red from the tips of his ears straight down his neck. Chris sighed.

"No, I'm sorry, I need to try sleeping more often, I hear it's healthy." Chris smiled sort of ruefully at Damian and for his part Damian just smiled back like all had been forgiven. Clearly this was not going to be easy.

After that he threw himself into his work like never before. This worked out in a way because his new and improved work ethic coincided with several particularly rigorous dance numbers and before he knew it season three was almost half done. Christmas was coming up and he even let Lea convince him to go to Naya's Christmas party.

Twenty minutes into the party Chris realized he might have rethought his costume because the feedback he was getting was not at all what he'd expected. Apparently red was most definitely his color, his legs were made for tights, and his makeup made him the prettiest one there. Pretty enough to kiss. Twice. Thanks Mark. He couldn't even begin to think about Damian spilling his drink all over himself. Nope he wasn't going to do it.

Instead he began to focus all his attention on drinking enough to forget it all. This was, as it turned out, a brilliant plan. He took some pictures, laughed with Darren, danced with Lea, and did shots with Naya, and all of his cares were gone.

He came back to himself slowly, and in the middle of a conversation with Damian.

"I've been away from home before, ya know, and I've made lots of great friends, but I can't help but miss em." Damian was leaning on the wall next to him like it was something they did all the time. His voice was a little slower than usual and his accent thicker which made it difficult to follow what he was saying. He was drunk. Chris was all prepared to be shocked or something but then he remembered that he was drunk and gave up on that whole line of thought.

Instead he said, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Damian turned so that his left shoulder was propping him up on the wall and he could face Chris. "What do you do…how do you, how do you cope with it all?" He asked softly.

Chris turned so that he could look at Damian as he spoke. "It was hard at first, real hard, but eventually you just get used to it. You don't stop missing home you just get used to the feeling and then somehow it's much easier." Chris shrugged a little. Damian was so calm right now, and a little sad sure, but it was nice to talk to him without all the potentially bi-curious subtext going on.

"I am looking forward to Christmas." Damian said and then he smiled. His smile was wide and warm and open, and Chris had to look away. So much for the lack of subtext. He shoved it away and smiled back as best he could.

"Me too!" He whispered, and found himself surprised that his voice was so quiet. Chris waited for Damian to say more but the silence just sort of stretched between them and just when Chris thought he needed to say something, anything because this was entirely too awkward, Damian pushed off the wall and practically sprinted away.

Chris stayed where he was for several long minutes before rejoining the party. He looked around a few times to see if he could spot Damian but he was just nowhere to be found. The rest of the party was pretty fun actually and Chris as able to let go of any remaining tension he felt over the Damian incident, which was how he categorized it in his head. Just a small incident and nothing more.

There were no more incidents for a while. Damian even seemed to relax which made Chris relax. He hadn't realized the weight of the worry he'd been carrying around until it was gone, but once he did he was relieved. Maybe it was like what had happened with Darren. Just a crush that passed once you got to know the person. Of course that was assuming that Damian could have a crush on a guy and Chris wasn't entirely convinced of that either. Not that it mattered at all now.

The new year was under way and Chris and Damian had become fast friends. Chris tried extra hard on it because he had some lingering guilt about the way he'd handled things before. Clearly he was not as eloquent as Darren was about everything so being a great friend now was the least he could do.

Being a great friend meant hanging out. Going places, running lines, practicing dance moves, and staying in with chinese and Netflix. They did all of these things and Chris forgot all about their awkward beginnings. Until they were curled up on his sofa watching Steel Magnolias and Chris wasn't crying but he sniffled and then looked over to see if Damian had noticed only to find that Damian was staring at him.

"What?" He asked, this time softly.

Damian shook his head but his face did that all over flushing thing and all Chris could do look back at the television. Then Damian made something of a strangled noise causing Chris to look back once more. Damian was biting his lip now and Chris could see his shoulders trembling. Okay, time to be Darren, all eloquent and cool under pressure. He could do this, he totally could.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly and doing his best to look non threatening. "Because we can, and it would be perfectly alright." He added.

Damian just shook his head again, his eyes going wide at the thought of speech.

"Alright, you don't have to, maybe we should just do something else, this movie is kinda tough to watch in places." Chris offered.

"I…I…I haven't been watching it." Damian responded very quietly. Chris could see his palms fisting in the bottom of his shirt now. Okay.

"Well, can I get you something, like a drink?" Chris asked but then his eyes flitted to Damian's drink there on the coffee table and it as mostly full. Right. So he wasn't that great with eloquent. Clearly. Damian was shaking his head.

"Alright." Chris said, now he was at a loss. Damian's wide blue eyes were still trained on him and he looked like the proverbial deer in headlights. It was making Chris uncomfortable.

Finally Damian spoke up. "I really just want to kiss you I think I need to kiss you please say I can." This was all run together like one really big word and it took a moment for Chris' mind to sort it all out. When he had sorted it all out he felt the air go out of his lungs with a woosh that made him feel a little light headed. He knew something, he'd known, maybe that Damian wanted, something, but they never were going to. That was how to stay sane. Damian was straight. Straightish. Chris wasn't about to let his first kiss be with someone who just wanted to see what it was like to kiss a guy or even with a guy who thought maybe that Chris was pretty enough to pass for a girl. Except. Except that Damian wasn't looking at him like that. He was looking at Chris like a man drowning and reaching for a lifeline. No one looked at him that way. No one close to him anyway.

Chris gave a short nod before he'd made up his mind to do it but there was no going back now because Damian was scooting across the space between them and taking Chris' hand in his own and leaning forward. The first touch of Damian's lips was tentative. Like a question. He didn't come closer to Chris or touch him anywhere else except his hand and his lips. Chris felt a tremor pass down his spine and he sighed, his mouth opening just a tiny bit.

Damian could have used that against him, but he didn't. Instead he just gently rubbed his lips from side to side, sliding them along Chris'. It was so gentle and soft and just so much all at once that Chris surprised himself by reaching over to pull Damian closer. Now Damian was the one sighing and Chris did take that advantage as he slid his tongue just over the edge of Damian's mouth until it met Damian's tongue there and for a moment they just held fast to one another.

Something inside Chris welled up and suddenly there was only this moment, all lips and tongues and teeth and no thought at all for what it would mean tomorrow when they had to get back to work. Damian sank against him and Chris held him close like this was the only thing in the world that mattered.

Finally, still weak kneed and trembling, Chris walked Damian to the door only a few minutes later. Damian seemed to understand that Chris needed some space right now and his own demeanor suggested that he needed some as well. It was late and there was an early call tomorrow anyway, but Damian did lean in and quickly steal a peck before he walked out the door.

Chris sagged against the closed door and tried not to freak out. It was very difficult considering he'd never, ever even thought about kissing Damian. A strangled burst of laughter bubbled out of him as he pushed away from the door. Okay, he'd never thought about it since that first time he had.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Mirror Speaks  
>Chapter: 26  
>Author: erisgregory<br>Rating: T this chapter, NC-17 later  
>Pairing: Chris ColferDamian McGinty  
>Spoilers: noo, not even a little, never happened.<br>Warnings: RPF, real person fiction.  
>Wordcount: 1,276<br>Summary: Chris is comfortable in his world until someone comes along and changes the status quo.

* * *

><p>Chris wasn't sure what he expected when he got to set the next morning. Maybe that he and Damian would have to have a talk or that Damian would be back to following him around or that there would be some sort of tension. He wasn't prepared for Damian to wave hello and go back to whatever he was doing with Cory. He wasn't ready for Damian to act like nothing had happened and nothing between them had changed.<p>

As he sat for his makeup and hair, Chris chastised himself. He should be relieved that Damian wasn't making a scene. Especially when Chris had spent several hours not sleeping last night trying to figure out what it all meant and come up empty handed. He didn't have the experience to know what making out with ones seemingly straight co star would mean for either of them. So he had to just relax somehow because clearly Damian was taking it all in stride.

They had a group number to shoot today and all the different camera angles and reshoots kept everyone pretty busy for the first half of the day. Damian for his part never even glanced Chris' way. But Chris didn't feel ignored; it just seemed like a regular day. By the time they broke for lunch Chris was beginning to think he was the one having a problem since he couldn't seem to get the kiss out of his mind.

"What's this look about?" Darren's chin came to rest on Chris' shoulder as he leaned over where Chris was sitting eating his salad.

"There's no look." Chris replied between bites. He knew better than to lie to Darren but what could he really say. He wasn't about to tell him anything.

"Oh there's a look. Didn't your mother ever tell you that your face could stick like that?" Darren nudged Chris' shoulder with his chin and then he came around to sit next to Chris at the table. Chris kept his eyes trained firmly on his chicken salad as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. He didn't say anything to Darren.

"Alright. There's a look, and you're not telling me what's up. So now, I just have to guess." Darren took a deep theatrical breath.

"You just found that video of Barack Obama singing Born This Way on Youtube and you can't decide if it's brilliant or offensive?" He sounded deadly serious and Chris couldn't help but look up. Darren was making the most serious of serious faces but Chris didn't answer. Half of him was hoping Darren would get tired of this game and leave him alone and the other half was somehow sickly intrigued to hear what else Darren would come up with.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no. You missed me so much while I was gone that you went on tumblr to anonymously join the tons of Klainers ranting about Blaine's possible absence from the Valentine's Day episode. Unfortunately while you were there you came across some rather disturbing fan fiction and you learned about things you didn't know existed and now every time you see me you can't help but think about them?" Darren raised a hopeful brow and Chris felt the corner of his mouth tug upward just a tiny bit. Darren was so ridiculous.

"No? Really, I thought for sure I had you on that one. Alright. You are still butt hurt over the fact that only Lea and Mark would tell you how amazing your ass looked in the leather onesie." He waited, staring straight at Chris, his face utterly calm.

"Screw you." Chris answered, but he could feel the other side of his mouth quirk up. Damn Darren and his persistence. Can't he tell that Chris was in the middle of a perfectly good brooding session?

"Man I was so sure about that one." Darren looked around and then leaned closer conspiratorially. He whispered, "You went sleep shopping again without realizing it and this morning there were dozens of packages waiting on your doorstop and when you opened them they were all porn." He slipped closer and dropped his voice lower. "Straight porn. And now you wonder if you might have some latent bisexual tendencies that your subconscious is trying to tell you about."

Chris started laughing and pushed Darren away. "Oh my god! You are so ridiculous!" He said trying to catch his breath.

Darren did his best to look wounded but ended up laughing with Chris anyway. "I know, but you love me anyway." Chris rolled his eyes at this but still chuckled. "Yeah it's a good thing too."

"So I take it you aren't actually going to tell me what's up?" Darren asked, his laughter dying away.

"No, I'm not. At least, not right now." Chris replied suddenly serious again. He almost wished he could confide in Darren, he felt like he was bursting at the seams keeping all this in his own head without even Damian to talk to about it. Darren would be great about it too, Chris knew that, but the trouble was simply that Chris hadn't worked it all through in his mind so he wasn't sure what he would say. For now he was just going to have to keep it to himself.

"Okay." Darren said finally. "But you know you can tell me anything, whenever you're ready. Don't forget." He sad and then he was standing again and taking his leave.

"I won't forget." He told Darren and Darren leaned down for a quick hug and he was gone, heading to find his own lunch Chris thought.

After lunch it was time to record and Chris had the group number and a solo to work on. The group part wouldn't be too difficult, he only had a couple of lines, but the solo took more out of him than he expected it to. Kurt was singing to Blaine and Chris was thinking about how he had less experience than Kurt and the whole thing was just draining. He didn't let it affect his performance, but by the end of it all he wanted to do was drag himself home and sleep.

Damian was coming into the recording studio as he was heading out and there was a moment when he thought maybe Damian was going to say something, but Damian just slipped past him and shut the door to the studio. Chris stood there a moment longer wondering what that was about and then he gave up and headed to his trailer to get changed.

That night, and for the rest of the week Chris found that he could not get the idea out of his head that Damian had somehow used him. It was just as he'd feared. Damian was curious, had gotten it out of his system, and had decided he wasn't interested. The hardest part of thinking this was that Chris didn't know if he should be angry or relieved. It was the past now and Damian wasn't making his life difficult so maybe he ought to just let it go, It wasn't as if Damian had taken actual advantage of him or made any promises to him afterward. It was all just somehow frustrating and Chris had no point of reference for any of it.

In the end he decided that he was going to have to put it out of his mind and focus back on work. Which he did. Monday dawned bright and fresh and Chris was ready to get back to his life, the one that made sense, the one that he was used to.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My Mirror Speaks  
>Chapter: 36  
>Author: erisgregory<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Pairing: Chris ColferDamian McGinty  
>Spoilers: noo, not even a little, never happened.<br>Warnings: RPF, real person fiction.  
>Wordcount: 2,023<br>Summary: Chris is comfortable in his world until someone comes along and changes the status quo.

* * *

><p>Dianna has her phone out, for that matter so does Lea.<p>

"You guys could be brothers." Lea teases.

"Hot brothers!" Dianna adds with a grin as she snaps the photo on her phone.

Chris shoots a glance over at Damian and finds that Damian is not only smiling a little, he's blushing.

"This one's definitely going on Twitter." Dianna nods, pleased at herself as she takes the seat next to Damian.

"You're a fiend." Chris tells her, but he doesn't really mean it. T's just that he and Damian have yet to talk about what happened, and even though Chris had decided to let it all go, it was still there under the surface. Especially now that the rest of the cast is getting really comfortable with Damian. It's too easy to see that Damian isn't comfortable with Chris. So it's just awkward.

Danna and Lea aren't the only ones on set that comment on their similarities. Frankly Chris thinks it's something in the boyishness of their faces more than actual similarities in their features. Damian looked more like Chris had a couple of years ago he thought, and that was really the end of it.

During the filming of Yes/No, specifically the pool scenes, they got a lot of flack. It was starting to get on Chris' nerves a little, but Damian seemed to take it with grace. He even caught Damian looking his way once or twice when they were in the water. It was strange because he was simultaneously glad that Damian was no longer outright ignoring him while he was also relieved to be wearing a shirt during the scene. It made him self-conscious and he wasn't entirely sure why.

He got through it all though and he was proud of the work they'd all done. He even chilled a little over the whole Damian and Chris look alike stuff. It was no different than how much they all teased Darren for his quirks or Cory for his very Finnlike inability to dance. Damian and Chris still were not speaking though. When they started working on The Spanish Teacher, a few people close to Chris started to take notice. First it was Ashley, then Darren. Both asked him what was gong on and if he was okay. Chris thought that was weird because of course he was okay, Damian was the one being weird. He didn't tell them why he just said he felt like Damian wasn't comfortable with him and that put curious looks on both their faces. Chris didn't know what to make of that.

The Spanish Teacher was going to be a great episode, Chris had no doubt, and meeting Ricky Martin was sort of surreal. Chris had yet to lose his ability to be a fanboy and he doubted he ever would. Even so it was sort of grueling to film. Not because of anything in particular, Chris didn't think, but he even noticed some of the other cast members looking a little worn between takes.

At the end of the second day of filming Chris was outright grouchy. He slumped in his set chair and downed his Diet Coke and everyone seemed to respect his mood except for one surprising person. Damian was heading right for him. He looked exactly how Chris felt.

"We need to talk." Damian said once he was standing in front of Chris.

"Alright." Chris replied, and he felt like pinching his nose. This day couldn't get much worse at this point.

"Privately. We need to speak privately if you have the time." Damian was holding himself very straight and his arms were crossed in front of his chest. Well this was going to be that talk. Finally. Chris bit his lip but he nodded anyway and gestured for Damian to follow him.

Chris led Damian to his trailer. There was plenty of time, Chris was supposed to be getting his dinner but he wasn't hungry at all. Damian paused just for a moment on the steps and then he followed Chris n and they stood facing one another by the couch. Chris had thought about this talk more than he would like to admit so he was surprised when it didn't start at all how he'd expected.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Damian asked. His arms were back to being crossed and his eyes were suddenly wide.

"I'm not ignoring you." Chris replied quickly and then he continued more carefully. "You've been avoiding me, ever since we kissed." He said. He tried, he really tried, not to sound completely incredulous while he spoke.

Damian didn't seem to care how he came across at all. He was angry and not hiding it now. "You let me kiss you and you kissed me back and then you said nothing about it! You didn't even acknowledge me after that!"

Chris was going to say the same thing but Damian continued, shocking him into silence. "Everyone knows too! Everyone sees how careful you are not to look at me when I'm talking and how you laugh with everyone but me and how you never let yourself be alone with me!" His accent grew thicker with his anger but Chris knew exactly what he was saying. Damian lost a little steam at that point. He appeared to realize that he was shouting at Chris and his wide eyes looked shell shocked.

"If you weren't interested you could have just told me. You didn't have to make it all so difficult. I could just be your friend. Or acquaintance, whatever." Chris suddenly felt like an asshole now that all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. It didn't make everything okay, Damian didn't have to wait so long to say something, but those thoughts died before they were ever voiced.

"I honestly thought you were avoiding me. Thought, I thought you were the one that had decided you didn't enjoy the kiss, that you were uncomfortable with it—" Damian cut in.

"You thought I was just trying something out, on you, and didn't like it after all?" Damian asked, his voice much softer than before, but still on edge.

"Yes." Chris answered because what else could he say. He'd though exactly that.

"So you didn't dislike it, the kiss? It wasn't terrible?" Damian asked and Chris realized what it must have seemed like to Damian and he felt even worse than a moment ago.

"No, the kiss was incredible." Chris answered his voice barely above a whisper.

Damian didn't say anything else but he stepped right up to Chris and put his arms around him and pulled him tight. They stood together just holding for several long moments. Finally Damian spoke again but he didn't let go.

"I've known all along what I wanted. I've never had any regrets about it." He said quietly. Then he pulled his head from Chris' shoulder and looked Chris in the eye. He was waiting; he wasn't going to push anything on Chris. Before he had asked Chris' permission to kiss him, and now he waited for the same thing.

"Can I kiss you?" Chris asked this time. Damian just nodded once and a smile tugged at his lips.

Chris leaned in and kissed him. It was just like before. The world was just gone. Somehow they ended up on the couch but the kisses were unhurried, just teasing for a moment then tasting deeply, tongues massaging against one another, hands roaming gently. Damian gasped into Chris' mouth and only then did everything begin to really heat up.

Chris' mind eventually caught up and he felt guilty for not controlling himself better. "Wait, hey wait." He pushed at Damian just a little bit. When Damian pulled back, Chris smiled to reassure him. "I just don't think we have to rush anything, you know. Maybe we should talk about this or something." Chris thought he sounded completely reasonable.

"Is this really about not rushing things?" Damian asked, one eyebrow quirked.

"Yeah, it is." Chris assured him with a nod, but Damian didn't look convinced.

"You're sure this isn't about you still thinking I might not know what I want?" Damian ran a hand lightly up Chris' thigh and Chris had to look away. Damian was right. He still wasn't sure.

"Let me show you then, let me prove it so we can get past this." Damian offered and Chris looked back at him with widened eyes.

Before Chris could answer Damian was pulling further back and slipping off of the couch, down to his knees in front of Chris.

"You don't have to do that, come on; it's not necessary, okay?" Chris was sputtering.

Damian grinned up at him. "I know that. I want to. I have for a long time. Won't you let me?" Damian asked and he looked so sincere that it was really difficult to argue with him. Chris had to argue though, because no one had ever done what Damian was suggesting.

"Okay, alright, but you don't have to right now. We can just go back to kissing." Chris wanted to sound more certain of himself but Damian was running both his hands up and down Chris' thighs and it felt incredible. Chris wanted to say yes, he really did, god did he.

"Please Chris?" Damian licked his bottom lip and his eyes dipped down to stare right at Chris' lap. "Please let me taste you."

Whatever concerns Chris had about it vanished under Damian's pleas. He was too sweet, too eager, and Chris wanted it, of course he did.

He couldn't answer so he just nodded and before he could have a second of regret or guilt Damian was undoing his jeans and tugging them down his thighs. Then he was nuzzling Chris' crotch and all coherent thought was gone. Chris could only watch in awe as Damian slowly tugged down his boxer briefs and stroked light fingers over his already hard dick.

Damian's blue eyes rolled up and held Chris' just for a moment and Chris felt himself color under his gaze. Then Damian was leaning down and running his tongue softly over the tip before swirling it down the underside of Chris' hard length. Chris was trying so hard to watch, he'd never seen anything hotter, but as Damian took him in, all the way in, Chris felt his eyes roll back and all he could do was feel.

At first there was just the motion of Damian's mouth sinking down and pulling back up, lips sealed tight around his dick. That was fantastic, but then Damian added suction. He sucked gently at first and then harder as his head bobbed up and down in Chris' lap and Chris couldn't hold back the unintelligible babbling that began pouring from his mouth. Damian knew just how to do everything right with his mouth; it was better than Chris could have imagined, and he knew he wouldn't last.

When Damian added his hand around the base of Chris' cock, Chris pushed at his shoulders gently. "Close, so close…Damian!" He warned and for a second he thought Damian was staying put but at the very last second Damian pulled off and pumped Chris through his orgasm.

Afterwards Damian was better than sweet. He was perfect. He went and found a washcloth to wet and then he cleaned Chris up, all the while leaving little kisses across Chris' stomach. Then he help Chris tuck himself back into his pants and underwear and when Chris was dressed again Damian curled up on the couch next to him and pulled him close.

"That was, wow." Chris sad and then he was immediately sorry he wasn't cooler.

"Yeah it was." Damian chuckled and Chris relaxed.

"You were really good at that." Chris chuckled along with hm.

"Sometimes I watch porn." Damian replied simply and he squeezed Chris a little harder.

Once more Chris needed to adjust his thinking processes about Damian, but at least this time he could do it snuggled up on the couch with Damian instead of wondering what was going on all on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: My Mirror Speaks  
>Chapter: 46  
>Author: erisgregory<br>Rating: T, this chapter  
>Pairing: Chris ColferDamian McGinty  
>Spoilers: noo, not even a little, never happened.<br>Warnings: RPF, real person fiction.  
>Wordcount: 2,294<br>Summary: Chris is comfortable in his world until someone comes along and changes the status quo.  
>AN: I just wanted to take a moment and thank you all for reading my insane little story. I keep thinking have all the chapters pinned down and then everyone starts talking and doing what they please, so I wanted to ask that you just hang in there with me while we both see where this is going. I feel pretty confident that this is going to have 7 chapters. Anyhow thanks for all the faves and reviews and alerts. You all have been amazing!

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed in a flurry of activity. Chris and Damian were only able to squeeze in a meal here or there or some time alone in Chris' trailer. They kept whatever was going on between them a secret for no real reason other than they hadn't had enough time alone to talk about what was going on or make plans or anything of that sort. In fact it was sort of nice because being busy meant they were forced to take things slower than they might have liked.<p>

It turned out that they were pretty different from one another in some ways, and then in others they were very similar. Damian was a huge sports fan, really huge. He was always losing Chris when he got excited over some recently watched event. Chris would just smile and nod until Damian slowed down enough to realize that Chris had no idea what he was talking about and then they would both just laugh together. On the other hand they both had music and movies and books they both loved. Damian liked video games slightly more that Chris and Chris liked to while away hours just writing but in the end the differences weren't enough to disinterest ether of them.

They also had their Irish heritage which Chris found secretly amusing. He had to wonder how his family's St. Patrick Day celebrations could hold up to what Damian was used to and if Damian would think they were all crazy. Luckily Damian was just really easy going and fun loving so crazy might just be something he would enjoy.

Despite the onset flurry of activity, Chris was beginning to notice that some of his cast mates were beginning to take notice of his apparently budding friendship with Damian. Ashley, Mark, and Darren seemed particularly keen on the matter, and Lea would shoot Chris these all too knowing glances between takes. It was starting to make him nervous. Not really because he worried what people would think f they knew he and Daman were making out in his trailer occasionally but more because he and Damian hadn't set anything in stone. This was more the wait and see phase.

Neither of them cared to see other people but then neither of them seemed to car to make anything official. So they didn't. It just so happened that this arrangement worked great for Chris who still wasn't entirely convinced that Damian wasn't just having some sort of identity crisis. Which was maybe something Chris should talk to him about, just to get all his fear out on the table, even though Damian had assured him before that wasn't the case. Instead Chris adopted the wait and see attitude and that was where they floated along together. Why mess with a good thing?

So it was with much trepidation that Chris allowed himself to be led off by Darren to talk. Darren hadn't mentioned what this talk was about but Chris had a pretty good idea. He just didn't know what Darren would have to say about it. Darren led them off to his trailer, got Chris a Diet Coke from his fridge and sat next to Chris on the couch. By this time Chris was outright nervous.

At first Darren didn't say anything and it made Chris shift a couple of times, trying to get comfortable or seem relaxed when he wasn't. Finally Chris broke the silence. "Darren? You're supposed to be talking, remember?" Chris tried out a half smile and then Darren grinned.

"Sorry, I was just enjoying the way you were looking like you were waiting to be scolded." Darren started laughing.

"I was not!" Chris shot back at him but he couldn't help but chuckle softly at Darren who was holding his stomach he was laughing so hard.

"You're so evil sometimes." Chris added and then he kicked at Darren's foot until Darren calmed down.

"I said I was sorry." Darren shrugged at him but he kept grinning.

"You don't seem sorry, but tell me what I'm here for if not a scolding." Chris folded his hands in his lap and watched Darren expectantly.

"Okay. We're here because I wanted you to know that you can always come to me if you need to talk, about anything, and also because I think maybe you do have something you need to talk about." Darren said all of this very sincerely. It made Chris' chest tighten just a little because actually he did have a lot on his mind and had been too nervous to say anything. Actually Darren wasn't evil even a tiny bit. He was the best friend anyone could ask for.

"Thank you, Dare, just… thank you." Chris sighed and his eyes cast around the trailer. Darren was giving him time to gather his thoughts and he was grateful.

When he was ready he could only look down at his hands. "It's Damian." He began. Chris felt Darren shift on the seat next to him but he didn't say anything. "We've sort of been… we've basically been seeing each other and umm and we have been keeping it a secret, sort of. We keep meeting up when we can, but, it's just, we haven't talked about it. At all. So, I don't exactly know what we have going on, and I thought I was okay with that but maybe actually I'm not." He took a quick breath. "So I need to just ask, but what happens if we're on different pages or what if we're not and what if it's bad for the show, and maybe I should just stop whatever this is before it can mess with my work, our work." Chris felt like he had a million other things he could say about how fantastic Damian is, how sweet and fun and laid back. How he has the ability to get Chris to stop working and rest when he really should or how he can make Chris laugh even when the day has been too long and too exhausting. Instead he just looks up and meets Darren's eyes.

Darren doesn't hesitate. "You need to have this conversation with Damian, but you know that already." Darren bumped his foot against Chris' leg. "However, I do have an opinion, if you'd like to hear it."

Since Darren was smiling and it felt so nice to have someone to talk to about all of this, Chris nodded. He wanted to hear what Darren thought about all of this.

"You look happy, Chris. Really happy. So does Damian. So I think you should go for it. You deserve to be happy in every way but you won't be able to until you talk to him. Take the risk; I think it's worth it. Besides, you are far too professional to ever let your love life interfere with your work." Darren winked at Chris, the cheeky bastard, and Chris knew he was alluding to that crush Chris had on him when they first met. Even so, he wasn't upset at all, in fact he felt pretty good about everything.

He grinned at Darren. "Alright. I'll do it. Soon. Tomorrow night maybe." Chris said, and now he was even a little bit excited even if he was nervous.

"Good." Darren said and then he leaned back into the cushions. "Stay for Vampire Diaries catch up?" He asked as he switched on the little television set that was mounted on the wall. Apparently Darren was satisfied with their talk.

"You know my weaknesses, Dare, but not right now. Right now I have to find a guy and make a date." He grinned at Darren as he got to his feet. Right before he was out the door he turned back. "Thanks, for everything." Chris said softly.

"Anytime." Darren answered, and Chris left him there with his free time.

Finding Damian wasn't too difficult, he was at craft services chatting up Heather and Naya who grinned just a little too much when he asked if he could steal Damian. Damian waved goodbye to them and Chris led him along until they were on one of the empty sets. T was dim without the lighting but not dark.

"I was wondering if you're free tomorrow night, after rehearsal." Chris tried not to sound like an over eager puppy.

"Uh, yeah, sure. What's up?" Damian asked, his eyes glinting in the shaft of light that came through half the room.

"Well, I was hoping you might agree to come over, to my place; for dinner and maybe a movie." Chris answered, lightly.

"That sounds great." Damian was quick to reply and he smiled at Chris which in turn made Chris smile at him. "Can I bring anything?" Damian offered.

"Sure. What about desert?" Chris offered.

"Good. It's a date." Damian replied and then he leaned in and kissed Chris quickly on the side of his mouth.

Well, Chris thought, that part went pretty easily. They walked back together but then Damian was due in dance rehearsal so it was time to part. The rest of the day went smoothly and Chris decided not to do any actual worrying unless and until he had something to worry about.

The next night Damian met Chris at his house at nine. This was a little later than either of them had hoped for but work really never ended on a schedule so they just ran with it. They ate Thai food and skimmed through moves together until they both agreed on 10 Things I Hate About You, because it was something Damian had never seen. Before Chris put it on, though, he decided to take the plunge.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Chris said, unsure of really how to do this or even f now was the right time.

"Of course." Damian answered, and he turned on the couch so he could see Chris better.

Chris' tongue darted out to his lower lip. He was nervous now, and worried. Was now the time to worry? He couldn't think too hard about it so he just went for it. "I think we need to talk about us; about what we're doing or want to be doing. If that's alright." Chris added at the end.

"Yeah, we can talk about it. I've thought a lot about it myself." Damian told him, his blue eyes all wide and earnest.

"You have?" Chris was surprised, but he supposed he really shouldn't be.

"Of course I have." Damian smiled softly.

"Annnd…?" Chris felt like holding his breath.

Damian chuckled lightly. "And I think we should talk." He said teasing.

"Fair enough." Chris was feeling a little more relaxed about it now. "I like whatever this is, and I'd also like if it were going somewhere." He said the last part slowly.

"I like it too, and I think it already is going somewhere." Damian answered simply.

"Oh, okay. Good." Chris supplies, and then they are just sitting there looking at one another.

"What else?" Damian raises an expressive eyebrow at him.

"Well, we've never talked about…" Chris' voice dies off as he tries to find the right words.

"About my sexual orientation." Damian guesses correctly.

Chris nods. He feels guilty for bringing it up, again, but he can't help but have concerns.

"It's alright. We can talk about it. I'm bi, but I only realized it a couple of years ago. So I've had a couple of girlfriends and both were sort of serious, but I haven't had a boyfriend before. I guess I thought it was because I was always so busy with school and Celtic Thunder and there haven't been any guys I've been interested in that I've actually known so…" Damian looked away for a moment and Chris waited.

"Most of my family knows. It was… difficult at first, but they love me and support me. I can't be exactly sure how everyone will react to the idea of a boyfriend but like I said that hasn't been an issue yet. I haven't spoken about it in public yet either, but I always planned to if the time seemed right." Damian looked back at Chris now. "Lately I've been thinking that the time might be right." He added softly.

Chris took a moment and let all of this sink in. It was a lot to think about, but at least now he had some insight. There were risks involved here still. That was the first thing Chris decided. Damian had never had a boyfriend, well actually Chris hadn't either, so that was unfair, but it was still risky. Darren's voice flitted back to him from earlier, 'take the risk.'

"Thanks, for telling me all of that." He started. "I'm something of a worrier, when it comes to, everything, so I should warn you about that in advance." Chris smiled and Damian chuckled.

"I think I had that figured out already." He said.

"Oh!" Chris laughed too and the atmosphere seemed to lighten around them. "So then I guess we are pretty much on the same page?" He asked after they both settled down.

"I think so." Damian grinned at him.

"So we're going to give this a try?" Chris' voice was much higher than he'd prefer.

"We are." Damian nodded and scooted closer on the couch.

"So…?" Chris was cut off then by Damian crawling into his lap and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Damian pulled back for just a second and nuzzled Chris' nose. "Be my boyfriend?" Damian asked and his lips were brushing Chris'.

"Yeah, y- yes." Chris answered and Damian chuckled into his mouth before tangling his fingers into Chris' hair and pulling him tight for another searing kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: My Mirror Speaks  
>Chapter: 56  
>Author: erisgregory<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Pairing: Chris ColferDamian McGinty  
>Spoilers: noo, not even a little, never happened.<br>Warnings: RPF, real person fiction.  
>Wordcount: 2,294<br>Summary: Chris is comfortable in his world until someone comes along and changes the status quo.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before just kissing wasn't enough for either of them. Not that this was what Chris had in mind when he invited Damian over, but he certainly wasn't going to complain now; now that they were boyfriends. Chris rolled the title around in his mind. He imagined what it was going to be like to call home and tell his folks, what his sister would say. They would be completely supportive, he knew, so the nervousness he felt was more excitement than anything else.<p>

Damian was tugging up the bottom of his t-shirt now and Chris stopped thinking about things like phone calls to his parents and started thinking more about getting his boyfriend's shirt off too. They scrambled together briefly as their shirts came off and hit the floor, but then Damian was pressed chest to chest with Chris and nothing else mattered.

Chris pulls back to lie down on the couch, tugging Damian so he lays out above him, pressing Chris down into the cushions, and the feeling is amazing. Damian stretches his legs out and they wind up between Chris' so that Chris can now twist his around the back of Damian's. This new position lines their hips up just so and Chris is the one gasping now.

Somehow, in the midst of the heat and slide of lips and bodies, Damian takes hold of one of Chris' hands and their fingers wind together, holding fast. This innocent connection feels somehow bigger than all the other ways they are touching right now, like an anchor for the two of them, and Chris realizes that this hand is his to hold now whenever he wants or needs to.

Damian's lips break from Chris' gently, and he presses them to Chris' jaw and down his neck. Chris tips his head back, stretching his neck in invitation, and his boyfriend rewards this movement with a series of small kisses and nips down the side of his neck. When he reached the space between Chris' neck and shoulder he bit down just a little harder and then sucked until Chris was scrabbling at his back with his free hand and whining beneath him. Chris gripped at Damian tighter with his legs, rutting against him, control nothing more than a memory now.

Damian pulled back and whispered in Chris' ear. "We should move this somewhere else." He leaned up and looked down into Chris' eyes, his own blue eyes sparkling with what could only be described as mischief. Chris smiled up at him and nodded.

"Okay, yeah." He agreed.

They sat up together, Damian helping to pull Chris up. Before they could get much further though, they are in one another's arms again, kissing deep and slow, letting the weight of the moment settle over them both. This isn't taking things slow, but neither of them wants that right now, so Chris doesn't let his mind get too wrapped up in it. He just clings to Damian, holding him closer, tighter, mouths sliding together until they are both standing and pulling apart.

He reaches out his hand and takes Damian's so he can lead the way to his room. They walk slowly, not too slowly but there's no rush now all of the sudden. There's just the squeeze of hands, the reassurance that this is exactly what they want.

Chris' bedroom is modest. The bed s large enough to be comfortable and the sheets are soft, the colors neutral. They don't bother with lights, Damian just lets Chris walk him to the edge of the bed and then they are undressing one another. This is also done slowly. Chris wants to savor each touch and sigh and Damian is caught up the way Chris' fingers feel as they flit over his body peeling away his jeans and briefs.

There's a pause when they both stand before the other completely undressed, but then they are pressing into one another again, kissing and the slow pace from before gets left behind in favor of hands sliding quickly over expanses of skin and legs tangling as they fall into the bed, pulling and tugging and turning until finally they lay side to side and for once Chris is unsure how exactly to proceed.

They haven't had time to talk about expectations or things they want from this type of intimacy, not even the baser details such as mechanics. Chris can feel his face heating up with what is sure to be a blush, but he relaxes somewhat when he discovers a tinge of pnk stainng over Damian's features as well.

"I guess we have just a little more talking to do." Chris says with a light chuckle.

"Yeah." Damian agrees, and his smile crinkles his eyes in the sweetest way.

"So how did you imagine this going, because I'm actually comfortable with either way?" Chris ran his hand down Damian's sleeve and then back up again.

"I just assumed you would…?" Damian laughed lightly at his sudden inability to articulate what he wanted. "You would be on top." He finished and Chris was surprised.

"Okay." Chris told him gently.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Chris echoed.

They began to move in sync again, coming forward into light kissing, hands stroking down sides and backs, legs wrapping, hips shifting. The heat was building fast, but Chris knew that he wouldn't give in to that again. The rest of tonight had to be slow and steady, something they could both enjoy. Not that he had so much experience, more like none, but he'd read enough and watched enough porn to have the basics n mind. He had to be careful with Damian no matter what.

The languid rolls of their hips and the slide of their cocks together felt amazing but it wasn't how they wanted the night to end, so Chris rolled away and dug in his drawer for the lube and condoms. The condoms had never been opened but he was glad they were there. He lay them on the bed and then he rolled Damian to his back and slid down his body, lips and teeth making a path down his chest and abdomen as he went. He place thorough kissing over each of Daman's hipbones, nipping and sucking each n turn as well, and then the insides of his thighs until all he could hear from above him were murmured pleas that weren't even words.

He took Damian's hard cock, the head already leaking pre-cum, in hand and sank down over it with his mouth. Damian made some sort of strangled noise and Chris hummed appreciatively at the weight and feel of Damian on his tongue. Chris sucked gently and slowly until Damian's hips were coming off the bed and then he moved his tongue and head faster, sweeping over the ridge and head more forcefully, sucking harder as he went.

When he was certain Damian was well on his way to orgasm, he pulled off gently with a wet sound and though Damian whined at the loss, he only returned his hand; he had other plans for his mouth.

Chris gently prompted Damian to raise his knees and spread his thighs. Damian trembled at the exposure, but Chris didn't leave him with too much time to worry, he began nuzzling the soft downy hair that covered Damian's inner thighs. He kissed the crevice at the top of his thigh and then he licked a path over to his balls, laving the carefully, slowly, listening for each gasp and moan from Damian.

Finally he worked down to licking softly underneath and behind on a path to Damian's entrance. Damian cursed quietly when Chris began to run his tongue around the tight ring of muscles. He began with tiny, kitten licks, until Damian was wriggling too much, then he took hold of Damian's thighs to hold him steady as he worked his tongue harder, slipping in just a tiny bit as Damian cried out.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Damian chanted.

Then he reached for the lube. Chris coated his fingers liberally and rubbed them together until the liquid was warm.

"Chris, Chris, please." Damian cried. The please was long and drawn out and went straight to Chris' dick.

"It's okay, I've got you. I'll take care of you." Chris spoke gently against Damian's skin. Then he very lightly ran one finger around Damian's hole, circling it and letting Damian get used to the idea.

He only pushed in when Damian stated to plead again, and he was careful, so careful, pressing in with only his fingertip and twisting until Damian was relaxed enough to take more. When his finger was buried inside Damian he had to take a moment to stare at the sight of his finger sinking into Damian, disappearing into the tight heat of hm. Soon it wouldn't just be his finger, and Chris swore under his breath. He added a second finger and Damian's voice took on a higher pitch. He went still for a bit and Chris waited until he encouraged Chris to move again. Time stopped having meaning while he worked his fingers in and out of Damian's ass. He was in awe of every sensation, of every sound Damian made. The way his body tossed in small spasms on the bed. Everything was so perfect, so hot.

When he added a third Damian started to beg in earnest for more. Long ago, sweat had broken out over Chris' forehead and back as he held himself steady and patient to loosen Damian enough so that he might be still sore, unfortunately, but not overly hurt. When his fingers were able to slide in with ease, he pulled them out and reached for the condom.

Damian's hands were gripping the covers and he was panting. Chris rolled the condom on himself and then leaned over Damian to kiss him again, languidly. Damian had other plans though. He tugged Chris all the way down and plunged his tongue into Chris' mouth. They stayed like that, kissing and rocking together, until Chris was afraid that he would come just from this kiss and the way their sweat slicked bodies were shifting against one another.

He tore his mouth from Damian's and whispered against his lips. "Ready?" All Damian could do was nod in answer. Chris held himself steady at Damian's entrance and then pressed in, like everything else tonight between them, this was slow and careful.

Each inch gained was followed by several long breathless moments as Damian's body adjusted to allow Chris in. Chris talked him through the whole thing, whispering to him sweetly and waiting for him to say he was alright. Finally, when Chris was buried to the hilt, he leaned in and kissed Damian slow and hot until Damian whimpered and begged him to move.

After a few minutes, they began to move together, learning the way the other's body rocked, and the rhythm they each needed. Damian had his eyes squeezed tight, but Chris was looking down at him, unable to look away or close his eyes against the sight before him. Damian was glorious like this. He was flushed and a sheen of sweat lay over his skin that could barely be seen without the light. His lips were parted as he gasped and Chris was torn between focusing as he was now and the desire to capture those lips n another kiss that would almost certainly end him.

Damian curled one leg around Chris' and he clutched both of Chris' biceps in his hands as he rocked his hips up to meet each of Chris' thrusts. When he moaned Chris' name, Chris knew it was over for him, he couldn't hold out any longer no matter how hard he tried. He wrapped a hand around Damian's cock and began to stroke in time to his thrusts which were coming shallower and shallower as he tried to wait for Damian to come.

"Tell me when you're close." He whispered and Damian nodded. His head was started to thrash from side to side and he was biting his lip so hard it hurt Chris to see it.

Just a moment later Damian whispered back, "I'm close, really close." He was arching off the bed now, and Chris pumped harder, both with his hips and his hand. Just when he thought he couldn't last another second Damian spilled over his hand and shouted Chris' name and Chris followed him immediately, hips stuttering and finally stilling leaving him buried deep inside Damian.

Chris rolled carefully to the side and pulled Damian in close, and Damian rolled and tucked himself tight against Chris. Neither of them spoke, but they lay like that together for a long time, and in the end, when they could both move again, they shared a quiet, warm shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: My Mirror Speaks  
>Chapter: 66  
>Author: erisgregory<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Pairing: Chris ColferDamian McGinty  
>Spoilers: noo, not even a little, never happened.<br>Warnings: RPF, real person fiction.  
>Wordcount: 1,126<br>Summary: Chris is comfortable in his world until someone comes along and changes the status quo.

* * *

><p>The next day they were both due at the studio at five. Chris thought getting ready together might be uncomfortable or awkward in some way, but in reality it wasn't. Everything was just as easy as falling asleep together the night before had been. They moved in tandem, sharing the bathroom sink and then dressing. Damian found his way around Chris' kitchen and made coffee for them both and then set out the cream and sugar and slid up on one of the bar stools to sip his and wait for Chris.<p>

"Should we talk about this before we go?" He asked when Chris joined him on the other stool.

"We could, do you think we need to?" Chris asked, suddenly feeling hesitant. As far as he knew they'd worked this out the night before.

"I'm only curious to know if it's okay if I tell people about us." Damian told him softly.

Chris leaned over and kissed his cheek, enjoying the way he could smell his own aftershave on Damian's skin.

"You can tell anyone you like because, if it's okay with you, I plan to do the same," Chris told him with a soft smile.

Damian brightened right away and turned so he could kiss Chris on the mouth briefly. It was sweet and coffee tinted and just right. Chris was having a hard time remembering what took them so long to get to this point. Though he was sure it was probably his stubborn self.

"Good," Damian said when he pulled back. "I guess we've worked it all out then."

"I guess we have," Chris said, softly laughing.

They sat together in companionable silence; it was only just after four in the morning and the world outside was still and dark. After they finished their coffees Chris rinsed their mugs and they headed to their separate vehicles for the drive in.

Separating wasn't really difficult either. It held that same calm quality as everything had all morning. They kissed inside and then parted with a smile and a little wave from Chris and before he knew it he was clicking his seatbelt and turning on the radio. It hit him then that this was what it was going to be like. Having a boyfriend. Having Damian as a boyfriend, it just felt right, it just felt easy.

Chris wasn't naive, he knew there were probably rough times ahead, what with the media and possibly friends and family, but he thought that maybe they could handle it, together. There were still about a million things to work out and they would just have to work them out as they went. No matter what though, Chris was happy.

He could feel it resting there in his chest, all fresh blooming and waiting to be shared. He was really and truly happy, and also maybe already well on his way to falling in love. Yeah, he was happy.

Since they'd driven in together they parked together and it was only natural that they walked together. They didn't hold hands, though Chris wanted to, only because they both understood that anyone could be around the lot even at this hour and they wanted to tell the important people themselves. Like their friends for starters.

As they neared the set Lea, Darren, and Amber were already there talking softly, not yet in costume either and they turned to see Chris and Damian coming toward them. Right away the three of them grinned and shot each other looks that made Damian laugh and Chris smile.

"Good morning love birds," Lea chirped and she stepped up and hugged them both in turn.

"Are we that obvious," Chris asked, amused.

"After the way you two have moped about after each other? Yes!" Darren laughed and Damian just scoffed but Amber shoved at Darren a little for the boys to get him to stop cackling.

"Don't make fun, they're happy and so am I," she said.

Darren calmed down a little and said, "I am too you guys, really and truly."

"Good now that we've all gotten that out of the way, we better get to makeup while we all still have jobs," Lea said with a playful nudge at Chris' elbow.

Later, Chris came out of wardrobe and found Damian sitting in the choir room set on his phone, talking to his mom. Chris almost turned around and left him so he could have some privacy, but Damian waved him over, patting the chair next to him. He reached over and squeezed Chris' hand and then smiled at something his mother said. Chris heaved a sigh of relief. He hadn't really worried what his parents would say, but he'd had some concern for Damian's. It seemed now that everything was going to be okay on that front too.

When he got off the phone, Damian tucked it into his pocket and smiled over at Chris. The members of the crew were filing in and getting set up and soon the others would join them but just for this one moment Chris felt like they were in their own world again, that peaceful place they created together.

"She was happy for me, she wished she could meet you, wished I wasn't so far away, but she was happy." Damian's smile was soft and maybe just a tough sad at not being with his family, which Chris could appreciate.

"I'm glad. I'll be calling home soon too," he added. Damian nodded. It was still early in the states.

"So..." Damian's voice trailed off and he grinned.

"Yes?" Chris asked.

"So, I was just wondering if my boyfriend wanted to go on a date with me tonight, to celebrate." Damian bumped his knee against Chris'.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." Chris told him with a grin.

"Good," Damian said.

'Good," Chris echoed and the two of them continued to laugh and grin at one another as the rest of the cast filed in.

They moved apart to take their places but throughout the rest of the day, they really only had eyes for each other. It was funny, Chris thought, the way life can change. He'd been so comfortable in his old routine, so used to the way things were, he was certain he couldn't go through such a huge change and feel exactly the same way. However here he was, and life felt pretty great. As it turned out, some upheavals were worth the trouble.

The End


End file.
